Gelman Kidnaps Kristin and Melts Her Down Into Meat / Grounded
(sequel to Kristin revives The Metal Punks/Lawson Gets Grounded) At the park, Gelman was dismayed. Gelman: Man! I can't believe Kristin Konkle revived the Metal Punks and got my friend Lawson grounded! She's nothing but a meddling idiot! What shall I do? Then Gelman thought of something. Gelman: I know! I will call Phineas T. Ratchet and convince him to melt Kristin Konkle down into meat! Then Gelman picked up his phone, and he began to call Phineas T. Ratchet. Inside the Chop Shop, in Ratchet's room, Ratchet heard his phone rang, and then he began to answer. Gelman: Hello, Ratchet! Ratchet: Hello, Gelman! What can I do for you? Gelman: That meddling girl Kristin Konkle revived the Metal Punks the band that I hate, and she got my friend Lawson grounded! Can you come over here to melt Kristin Konkle down into meat! Ratchet: Okay! Thanks for telling me! I'll come over here to you. Later, Ratchet came up to Gelman. Ratchet: Okay Gelman, let's go hunt Kristin Konkle! Gelman: Yeah! Let's kidnap her and send her to the Chop Shop to melt her down into meat! Then we can have meat products together! Let's do it, Ratchet! Then Gelman and Ratchet went off to find Kristin Konkle, and then they confronted her. Gelman: Hey Kristin! Kristin: Gelman, what do you want for me now?! Gelman: You just revived the Metal Punks, the band that I hate, and you got my friend Lawson grounded! How dare you! That's it, I'm giving you a punishment! And who's behind me?! Kristin: What?! Who's behind you?! Gelman: Phineas T. Ratchet! Kristin: Phineas T. Ratchet! Oh no! Not Phineas T. Ratchet from Robots! Ratchet: Gelman brought me here to help him and we're going to kidnap you and take you to my house to melt you down into meat for reviving the Metal Punks, the band that Gelman hates, and getting his friend Lawson grounded! Kristin: NO NO NO NO NO! Please! Don't do that! Don't kidnap me! WAAAAAAAAAAAH! Ratchet: Too bad! Me and Gelman are going to take you to my house right now! Come with us! Gelman: Yeah, you heard what Ratchet said! Come with us! Ratchet and Gelman picked up Kristin, and carried her around the town. Kristin was kicking and screaming. Kristin: RATCHET, GELMAN, LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! Ratchet: No, we won't let you go! You have revived the Metal Punks and got Lawson grounded! Now it's time to your punishment to come for all your bad actions of what you did! Gelman: And you also deserve it! Then Ratchet and Gelman arrived in the Chop Shop. Ratchet: Now let's place Kristin on the conveyer belt! Gelman: Yeah, let's do it! Ratchet and Gelman carried Kristin up onto the conveyer belt, and they placed Kristin on the conveyer belt. Gelman: And stay there! Ratchet: Time to die, Kristin! Gelman: Yeah! Say goodbye, Kristin! Then Kristin was conveyed towards the Choppers. Ratchet: Choppers! Chop her! Shred her to pieces! Choppers including Forge: Yes sir! Kristin: (in Kidaroo voice) NO NO NO NO NO NO! Gelman: That's right, Choppers! Shred her to pieces! The Choppers began to shred Kristin to pieces. Kristin: (in Kidaroo voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Then Kristin was in pieces, and then all the remains of Kristin were conveyed towards the furnace. Gelman: Ha ha ha! That's right! Into the furnace you go! The remains of Kristin went inside the furnace, and then they were melted down... INTO MEAT! Then some meat products including steak were conveyed out of the processing tube, and Ratchet and Gelman looked at some meat products. Then Ratchet and Gelman cheered. Ratchet: Yay! Kristin is dead for good! Gelman: Yay! No more Kristin Konkle! That's what she gets for reviving the Metal Punks and getting Lawson grounded! Ratchet: Now everyone can celebrate and eat meat! Now Kristin won't revive anyone ever again - not even the Metal Punks. Gelman: Yeah, she won't get anyone grounded ever again - not even Lawson! Ratchet: Let's eat some meat! So Ratchet and Gelman ate some meat, and soon there were no more meat left. Then Ratchet and Gelman shook hands. Gelman: Thanks for your help, Ratchet! Ratchet: You're welcome, Gelman! So Gelman went out of the Chop Shop, and he went back home. (We see Gelman's dad angry with a firey background surrounding him) Gelman's dad: (Scary voice) Gelman, Gelman, Gelman, Gelman, Gelman, get over here right now! (We see Madame Gasket angry with a firey background surrounding her) Madame Gasket: (Scary voice) Ratchet, Ratchet, Ratchet, Ratchet, Ratchet, get over here right now! Back in Gelman's house, Gelman's dad was furious with Gelman. Gelman's dad: Gelman, how dare you team up with Phineas T. Ratchet to kidnap Kristin Konkle and melt her down into meat?! You know you can't do that! Gelman: But dad, Kristin deserves it for reviving the Metal Punks the band that I hate and getting my friend Lawson grounded! Gelman's dad: I don't care! You have no right to kidnap Kristin and melt her down into meat! That's it, you are grounded grounded grounded for two weeks with no TV! Go to your room right now! Gelman went to his room, crying. Gelman: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Back in the Chop Shop, Madame Gasket was furious with Ratchet. Madame Gasket: Ratchet, how dare you have Gelman to kidnap Kristin Konkle and melt her down into meat?! You know you can't do that! Ratchet: But mom, Kristin deserves it for reviving the Metal Punks the band that Gelman hates and getting his friend Lawson grounded! Madame Gasket: I don't care! You have no right to kidnap Kristin and melt her down into meat! That's it, you are grounded grounded grounded for two weeks with no TV! Go to your room right now! Ratchet went to his room, crying. Ratchet: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Joey as Gelman Dave as Phineas T. Ratchet and Chopper Julie as RocketPowerGal24/Kristin Konkle Young Guy as Forge Eric as Chopper Paul as Chopper Brian as Chopper Simon as Gelman's dad Kidaroo (or Wiseguy) as Madame Gasket Kidaroo as Kristin Konkle's screaming voice Scary voice as Gelman's dad's angry voice and Madame Gasket's angry voice Category:Gelman's grounded days Category:Phineas T. Ratchet's grounded days Category:Sequels Category:Grounded Videos